cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Price
Dennis Price (1915 - 1973) Film Deaths *''Caravan'' (1946) [Sir Francis Castleton]: Falls to his death when his coach goes over a cliff at the end of a fight with Stewart Granger. (Thanks to Scott) *''Bad Sister (The White Unicorn)'' (1947) [Richard Glover]: Drowned after he falls through the ice while walking across the frozen river. (Thanks to Scott) *''Dear Murderer'' (1947) [Richard Fenton]: Poisoned/asphyxiated when Eric Portman sticks Dennis' head in a gas oven. (Thanks to Scott) *''Hungry Hill ''(1947) [Greyhound John]: Dies of typhoid. (Thanks to Scott) *''Jassy'' (1947) [Christopher Hatton]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after losing his estate to Basil Sydney in a card game. (Thanks to Scott) *''Master of Bankdam'' (1947) [Joshua Crowther]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Scott) *''Good-Time Girl'' (1948) [Michael 'Red' Farrell]: Hit by a car. (Thanks to Scott) *''The Bad Lord Byron'' (1949) [Lord Byron]: Dies of a fever; the movie begins with him on his deathbed, and his life is shown in flashback. (Thanks to Scott) *''Kind Hearts and Coronets'' (1949) [Louis Mazzini/Mazzini Sr.]: Playing a dual role as father and son, the father dies of a heart attack after his son's birth (shown in a flashback as the son narrates his life story). The son "Louis Mazzini" survives the movie, although it's implied that his execution is inevitable. *''The Adventurers (Fortune in Diamonds)'' (1951) [Clive Hunter]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jack Hawkins. (Thanks to Scott) *''She Played with Fire (Fortune Is a Woman)'' (1957) [Tracey Moreton]: Killed offscreen in a fall when an under repair bannister collapses as he backs into it when confronted by his mother Violet Farebrother, after he has set the mansion on fire as part of an insurance scam. She supplies the details later after his burnt body had been found in the ruins. (Thanks to Scott) *''Your Past Is Showing (The Naked Truth)'' (1957) [Nigel Dennis]: Falls to his death from a blimp. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Scott) *''What A Carve Up!'' (1961) [Guy Broughton]: Murdered offscreen by Philip O'Flynn. His body is discovered when Kenneth Connor opens the door of the walk-in cocktail bar and Price falls out: (played for comic effect). (Thanks to Brian) *''Kill or Cure'' (1962) [Dr. Julian Crossley]: Killed (off-screen) by Moira Redmond; his body is shown afterwards when discovered on the spa grounds. (Thanks to Scott) *''The Earth Dies Screaming'' (1964) [Quinn Taggart]: Killed by the reanimated Vanda Godsell; his body is then reanimated as well. (Thanks to Scott) *''A Jolly Bad Fellow (They All Died Laughing)'' (1964) [Professor Hughes]: Poisoned by Leo McKern using an intoxicating chemical; he dies after running around (while reciting Lewis Carroll poetry) and collapsing in a fountain. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Scott) *''Ten Little Indians (And Then There Were None)'' (1965) [Dr. Edward Armstrong]: Strangled to death (off-screen) by Wilfrid Hyde-White; his body is shown afterwards when Hugh O'Brian and Shirley Eaton discovers him. *''Venus in Furs (Paroxismus; Black Angel)'' (1969) [Percival Kapp]: Dies of a heart attack when Maria Rohm's ghost seduces and over-excites him. *[[The Horror of Frankenstein (1970)|''The'' Horror of Frankenstein'' (1970)']] [''The Graverobber]: Dissolved by acid, when Ralph Bates, (double-crosses and) knocks him into the the tank and pours it in . *Twins of Evil' (The Gemini Twins; Twins of Dracula) (1971) [Dietrich]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Madeleine Collinson in a cave; she then pushes his body into a rock pool. (Thanks to Brian) *''Vampyros Lesbos (Las Vampiras)'' (1971) [Dr. Alvin Seward]: Strangled by Jose Martinez Blanco. (Thanks to Jonah) *''The Erotic Rites of Frankenstein (The Curse of Frankenstein; The Rites of Frankenstein)'' (1972) [Dr. Frankenstein]: Bitten on the throat by Anne Libert after she breaks into his laboratory; he dies shortly afterwards as Alberto Dalbes talks to him. He is later brought back to life by his daughter (Beatriz Savon), and eventually dies once again when the treatment wears off. *''Horror HospitalHorror Hospital (1973)(1973)' [''Mr. Pollack]: Decapitated by the blade on the side of Michael Gough's car when it drives past him. *Theatre of Blood (Much Ado About Murder) (1973)' [Hector Snipe]: Impaled through the chest with a spear by Vincent Price in a theatre as the homeless people hold him up. TV Deaths *''The Invisible Man: Behind The Mask'' (1959) [Constantine]: Dies in the chamber in the laboratory in an attempt to become invisible and telling Edwin Richfield to continue turning up the power of the rays. Eventually it is too much and the power obliterates him. (Thanks to Brian) Notable connections *Ex-Mr. Joan Schofield Price, Dennis Price, Dennis Price, Dennis Price, Dennis Price, Dennis Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by typhoid Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:World War Two veteran Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Comic death scene Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Heart failure victims Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Hough Movies Category:Died during production